


promise me he's not your world

by LittleMissSketch



Category: Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Character Study, F/M, References to Depression, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 01:58:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17653856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissSketch/pseuds/LittleMissSketch
Summary: Dr Horrible loves Penny. He loves her--he wants to hold her and lay with her.He lives for her.Not for himself.Never for himself.





	promise me he's not your world

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShortBot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShortBot/gifts).



> This probably isn't that good but I needed to make some fresh content for this dead fandom. 
> 
> Title from Andy You're a Star by The Killers

Billy loved Penny.

She was everything to him.

She was what got him out of that twin sized bed in the morning. What kept him from stepping in front of speeding cars during his bad days.

He wanted her. He wanted her so bad.

To hold her, to just… sit on a couch with her and feel another _human_ beside him.

It would be wonderful.

Her skin would be warm, would fill all those empty holes inside of him.

_She would complete him._

* * *

 

He had finally talked to her! After months of watching her in the laundromat—and accidentally memorizing her schedule—he had finally gotten the guts to talk to her!

It had been agonizing, feeling his anxiety tunnel through his throat, trying to claw its way out of him through his mouth.

He wanted to throw up, so he ate his frozen yogurt.

_(Penny liked frozen yogurt!)_

* * *

 

Oh god. Oh god.

His arch-nemesis was here.

What if he recognized him? What if he told Penny?

_What if he told her that guy she was (maybe?) friends with was actually a villain._

_She would hate him._

He couldn’t be allowed to tell her.

* * *

 

After he had been suitably threatened and humiliated by his nemesis, he snapped.

Penny was _“his”_ apparently.

That was _fine._

This was _fine._

_(no, no it wasn’t he wasn’t fine he’s never once in his poor forgettable life been fine. he’s falling apart, he’s crying but no tears come out. he’s screaming but they keep walking.)_

* * *

 

He had to kill someone.

He would kill his nemesis, for obvious reasons.

Billy didn’t know how wrong one scheme could go.

* * *

 

“A death ray? Sounds like Dr Horrible’s moving up!”

His nemesis had gained control over the situation, throwing him on the ground and taking his weapon.

Oh god.

He was aiming at him.

He shot at him.

It exploded.

* * *

 

His enemy was sent flying away.

Billy looked around the mostly empty room.

A gasp drew his attention.

_Oh god._

_(A scrap of metal lodged deeply in her chest. Blood seeping out in slow gurgles.)_

_No._

_(“Are you alright?” Nonono it was never alright, Penny no you can’t die you can’t die on me I love you you’re all I live for nonono)_

_he was screaming, he wanted to tear himself apart. penny the love of his life all he lives for he killed her shes gone._

* * *

 

As he held her limp _(deaddeaddead she’s dead oh god what did i do what did i do)_ body, he considered everything.

He had no reason to live now.

He wouldn’t have a reason to get up in the morning.

He wouldn’t make a decision now, he couldn’t.

Not with Penny, blood still flowing from her wound, still in his arms.

He’d get her buried.

Then he’d figure it out.

* * *

 

He watched from the tree line, seeing them bring out Penny’s casket and lower it into the ground.

His eyes were dry.

He turned and walked away.

* * *

 

Eyes stared at the ceiling above him.

He’d been awake for hours already, yet hadn’t moved out of the bed once. Why should he? He had no reason to.

Maybe… maybe he’d starve here, see Penny in the afterlife?

No.

She was too good for him, even in death.

* * *

 

Cars drove fast on the highway.

Too fast to stop quick enough to not kill someone on impact.

He stepped onto the highway.

Pain overtook his senses for a moment, then everything ended.


End file.
